3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long-term evolution (LTE) is a technology for enabling high-speed packet communications. Many schemes have been proposed for the LTE objective including those that aim to reduce user and provider costs, improve service quality, and expand and improve coverage and system capacity. The 3GPP LTE requires reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure, an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a terminal as an upper-level requirement.
As the demands on data rate keeps increasing, the utilization/exploration on new spectrum and/or higher data rate is essential. As one of a promising candidate, utilizing unlicensed spectrum, such as 5 GHz unlicensed national information infrastructure (U-NII) radio band, is being considered. A method for operating in unlicensed spectrum efficiently may be required.